The field of the disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for powder pretreatment to control microstructure of components fabricated in an additive system utilizing a powder feedstock.
At least some additive manufacturing systems involve the buildup of a powdered material to make a component. This method can produce complex components from expensive materials at a reduced cost and with improved manufacturing efficiency. At least some known additive manufacturing systems, such as DMLM systems, fabricate components using a laser device, a build platform, and a powder material, such as, without limitation, a powdered metal with a fine array of second phase precipitates, such as carbides, oxides, borides, and topologically close packed (TCP) phases. The laser device generates a laser beam that melts the powder material on the build platform in and around the area where the laser beam is incident on the powder material, resulting in a melt pool. The melt pool cools quickly resulting in fine arrays of second phase precipitates within the fabricated component. The fine arrays of precipitates can result in fine grain sizes, difficulty recrystallizing the alloy, and inferior mechanical behavior, for example creep resistance, with respect to alloys made in a cast form.